


Spread

by icemakestars



Series: NaNoWriMo Shorts (Fairy Tail) [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Edible Body Paint, F/F, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza leaves something at Lucy's house, and when she goes looking for it finds something she did not expect.





	

“I think I left a bra here the last time I stayed over. Do you mind if I check?”

There was no point in Lucy arguing, because Erza was already on her hands and knees, searching for the lost garment. Lucy squealed, eyes widening in protest. ‘Erza, no!’ was formed on Lucy’s lips, but it was too late. Erza had already stumbled across the object Lucy had feared that she would discover, and had began a cacophony of mumbled stutter.

“The paint is supposed to go /where/?” Erza thrust the package into Lucy’s face, both girls blushing a startling crimson.

“It’s edible body paint, Erza. It can go anywhere…”

Erza sat up straight, jaw slack and words slurring. “You mean-”

“Yes, there as well.” Lucy cut in before Erza could finished, too mortified that such an item had been found in her possession to want to hear what Erza had to say on the matter.

Erza’s mood changed instantly, eyes darkening into a scowl. “This belonged to an old lover, didn’t it?”

It was true that Lucy had experimented with sex in the past, and her and Erza had not been together for long, but still Lucy found herself laughing. She pressed the heel of her palm against Erza’s forehead and pushed her against the bed, settling into the spread gap between Erza’s thighs.

“The bottle is unopened, dummy.” Lucy tangled her hands in Erza’s hair, leaning forward until their foreheads almost pressed together and lips didn’t quite touch.

Erza’s breath caught in her throat. She did not speak.

“Look at the flavour,’ Lucy pressed her chest against Erza’s as she reached down and plucked the package from Erza’s slender fingers. ”'Chocolate and Strawberry Cheesecake’. Now, who in their right mind would ever want to eat something like that?“

Although Lucy was still embarrassed, she decided that confidence was the only way to make Erza believe what was the truth; Lucy had bought the paint for her. Lucy trailed the nail of her index finger along Erza’s jaw, letting her lips rest on the skin just under Erza’s ear.

“It’s your birthday next month…” Lucy breathed hotly.

Erza’s hands, previously staying limp by her side, shot up to grab the pliable flesh of Lucy’s backside. Lucy groaned, tearing the plastic around the bottle and letting the item fall into Erza’s lap.

“… But I guess you can have your present early.”

 


End file.
